Two Souls Unite
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: Hatake Kakashi finally ties the knot with the love of his life!


Two Souls Unite

**A/N: Just a Kakashi x Shizune one-shot! Truly this has to be my OTP! I mean, they're just so cute together! Anyway, this isn't that great, but please don't forget to review/PM. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever be able to.**

"RISE AND SHINE!"

"Huh?"

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I..."

"IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!"

Hatake Kakashi sat up ramrod straight in bed, his grey hair a colossal mess. He could make out the fuzzy outlines of a few people standing around his bed. Blinking once or twice, he focused on the figures. Directly opposite to him stood Sarutobi Asuma and Shiranui Genma, wide smirks plastered across their faces. Namiashi Raidou was beside them. On the other side, Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the wall, looking like all he wanted to do was get out of his teacher's room. And, on the bed was...

"NARUTO!" Kakashi cried out, restraining the blond ninja from pouncing down upon him.

"Sensei, you're getting married today! It's high time you get out of bed, or else you'll never make it in time!" Naruto chastised, still attempting to flop down onto Kakashi.

"He's right, you know," Genma remarked, absently fiddling with his Senbon before perching it between his lips again.

"Hai, you _do _want to see Shizune in her wedding dress, don't you?" Asuma winked.

At the mention of his fiancée, a smile flickered across the Copy Ninja's face. He remembered the day he had met the kind and beautiful apprentice of Lady Tsunade. It had been one of the happiest ones of his life. And, today, here he was- about to tie the knot with her. Kakashi glanced at his nightstand. There were three small frames on it. The first one was of Team Seven, the second one was of his old team and the third one was of him with Shizune.

"There, don't start blushing like a ten-year-old, Sensei," Naruto grinned. "Cut it out," Kakashi chided, but his voice was not that of a vexed person. With his shinobi reflexes, he got straight out of bed and entered the shower, turning it on full blast. After all, it was a big day.

The moment Kakashi stepped out after getting cleaned up, a pair of energetic arms grabbed his shoulders and dragged him to a chair.

"Gai!" Kakashi grumbled as his 'eternal rival' danced about around him.

"My sweet Kakashi, this is the very epitome, the very peak, the very pinnacle, the very ZENITH of youth! Binding your soul with another is just absolutely the most youth..."

"Oh, stop that." All heads turned to look at Sasuke, who came marching towards the others with his hands shoved into his pockets. He went straight to Kakashi's closet, opened it and pulled a garment out. "This is going to be fun," he commented, his eyes withholding an evil glint.

Meanwhile, two miles away, the situation was not very different. Shizune sat quietly on a stool as Yamanaka Ino, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko and TenTen worked on her hair and face.

"Wow, this is going too well!" Anko squealed while applying a bit of foundation on Shizune's left cheek.

"I agree," Kurenai combed out a few strands of the Medic's black hair. "You're going to look wonderful once we're finished."

"I thought that went without saying." Ino's voice was slightly muffled due to the bunch of pins clasped in her mouth. "She has to knock Kakashi-sensei's socks off."

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" Anko smirked. Shizune blushed furiously. She loved Kakashi with all her heart, but her typical reserve concerning such matters caused her face to heat up. The other four kunoichi laughed and began teasing her about her rosy blush.

At that moment, the door opened and Lady Tsunade entered, carrying a medium-sized box with her. The women stood up respectfully. "No, no, sit down," the blonde smiled, waving her right arm around. They did as she told. Lady Tsunade came walking right up to Shizune and set the box down before her.

"Shizune," she began, her voice serious. "When I was little, my mother gave me this. It used to belong to her. She asked me to use it on my wedding day. However, unfortunately, as I didn't find anyone suitable and I am very old now, I cannot avail of it. You have been like a daughter to me, Shizune. You put up with my silly ways and were always there for me. I care infinitely for you. Hence, I wish to give this box to you today. Give it off to another woman whom you love when you feel no need to keep them and tell her the same thing. Remember, this box must be passed on. Now, open it."

With slightly shaking hands, Shizune obeyed her senior's command, and immediately gasped, along with Kurenai, Anko, Ino and Sakura. Inside the box, folded up neatly, was an exquisite red kimono. Shizune's eyes widened as she fingered the feather-light fabric. It had an intricate design of flowers made up with actual gold on it. The collar, sleeves and edges were tailored to perfection.

Putting it aside, Shizune sprung to her feet and hugged her shishou, using up every ounce of her self-control to refrain from bawling like a baby.

"There, there, get a grip on yourself," Lady Tsunade patted her apprentice's back with a smile. "It's an important day for you. Besides, you've snagged a shinobi like Kakashi! You're going to have a very interesting married life, my dear," Lady Tsunade added mischievously.

"I heard the bachelor's party was quite a bash," TenTen smiled.

"I hope Asuma didn't get too drunk," Kurenai sighed.

"Don't worry about that. He wouldn't have wanted to wake up with a hangover today," Lady Tsunade reasoned. Kurenai nodded and pinned a lock of Shizune's hair behind.

Kakashi stood by the memorial stone, his eyes fixed on three names in particular: Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. A poignant look came into his eyes as he ran his long fingers over the inscriptions, going over all the happy memories he had shared with his old team.

"I'm getting married today," he murmured. "I love Shizune deeply. I'll do everything in my power to always keep a smile on her face. I've finally found the love of my life." The sun shone with a mellow radiance as Kakashi uttered these words, as if it agreed totally with what he was saying.

Bells tolled. Ceremonial Hatake music played softly. Lamps were lit. People flocked into the backyard of Kakashi's apartment. It was to be a small-scale affair, but filled with love and devotion.

Kakashi took his place at the dais. Beside him were his best man, Gai, and groomsmen, Asuma, Raidou and Genma. Naruto and Sakura were conducting people into their places. Lady Tsunade, who was going to preside over the occasion, stood at the podium.

Almost all the prominent ninja in Konoha had arrived. Even a few ANBU officers were present. Kakashi grinned and waved at Lord Jiraiya, who broke off from speaking with Shikamaru and jogged towards Kakashi.

"You should have taken off your mask," he admonished. Kakashi simply shrugged. Jiraiya said gleefully, "But looks like you've invited plenty of hot ladies." The next moment, Lady Tsunade was behind him, a furious expression on her face.

"Jiraiya," she growled. "If you dare to attempt anything today, I swear I will crush your bones to fine powder and make gravel out of it for the roads!" The white-haired Sannin gulped and fell silent. Instantly, a serene expression came over the Hokage's face and she walked off. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon, everyone was seated in their places. The Copy Ninja's pulse accelerated when the clock struck eight. It was time for Shizune to arrive! As if on cue, the gate opened. Kakashi gaped as Shizune – a stunning-looking Shizune – walked inside. She was followed by Kurenai, Anko, TenTen and Ino. He found himself resisting the irresistible impulse to rush to her and take her into his arms at that very moment.

Shizune couldn't help but turn beet red when she saw Kakashi. He was in his Hatake robes. They were white, with the clan insignia emblazoned behind. The neck went halfway down his torso, showing off his muscular physique. She went over to him, looking down coyly.

The ceremony took place quickly. When Lady Tsunade finally announced, "I now declare you man and wife!", Kakashi wrapped his strong arms around his new bride and touched his lips to hers through his mask. Shizune melted against him. After they broke off, Shizune rested her head on his chest and exhaled in happiness. The crowd went wild.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The people cheered.

Kakashi chortled boyishly and pulled Shizune to the empty space before the dais. The two of them began to dance. Slowly, they were joined by other couples. At the end of the song, Kakashi swept Shizune off her feet and picked her up bridal style, to the immense approval of the guests. With his manly gait, the grey-haired Jounin carried his wife away, about to begin their new life together.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Review, please, and tell me what you think. I would highly appreciate that.**


End file.
